<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swear Child by TurkeySeasonings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522452">Swear Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings'>TurkeySeasonings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, No Dialogue, no respawning, took 10 minutes, wrote this instead of sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the bow duel that decided L'Manberg's independence.</p><p>The first death was always the worst...</p><p>(This is my first ever story so I hope you enjoy! :D)</p><p>This is a TommyInnit Centric :p</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, its all platonic angst so no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swear Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0xter/gifts">V0xter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the summary in V0xter's Kings never die (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012035/chapters/63246490) and the bow duel Dream vs Tommy in the DreamSMP War.</p><p>There's also a small reference to Tommy's and Tubbo's stream that happened today.-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blinding ball of light slowly rose over the horizon, lighting up the entire world. It was another morning, another day, another night survived.<br/>
The sun climbed higher and higher, the smell of rotting flesh, the clang of bones hitting the ground filled the air.</p><p>The boy opened the doors out of the bunker, stained head to toe in dried blood as he side-stepped away from spiders retreating into a cave. He survived another night, reminiscing about home. How he once knew those people who couldn't be his brothers anymore.</p><p>How many days was it now?<br/>
How much time has he wasted?<br/>
How lost was he in these suffocating thoughts?<br/>
Standing still, vision clouded over by memories, lungs filled with water as an arrow pierced his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He'd fall backwards.<br/>
He'd remember everything.<br/>
He'd lose independence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>